Subject D: Dana Davenport
by WatchfulJewel
Summary: I haven't seen her face in two years. I haven't seen any of them in two years. And the guilt is eating me alive. They have no idea who I am-who I've become. The Dana they know is dead.
1. Chapter 1: Dana

**Bree:**

* * *

I knew it was coming. This is why I lied to Owen-although it really wasn't a lie, I guess. I do have a family responsibility around this time of year. So the moment I walk in the lab, I am prepared for that distant, faraway look that I usually only see in Adam's eyes. I'm expecting the absence of my older brother. I am prepared to keep my family rooted and together, because I'm the only one who can do it.

Mr. Davenport locks himself up in his gaming room and claims to be 'working'. Chase drifts around the lab, doing homework and keeping to himself. Adam disappears into one of our many guest rooms. Leo and Tasha… they can't understand. They don't know her like we do… did. She disappeared just after they came to live with us. So they leave us alone, and suddenly we aren't a family anymore.

That's where I come in. I would love to fall apart in my own way. I've thought about it. Who would blame me if I were to blow my allowance on boxes of chocolate and settle in for a month of tears and depressing movies? Who would blame me if I made a den on the couch and didn't move?

The answer is obvious. I would blame me. Between a dad like Mr. Davenport and an older brother who still tries to lick his elbow on a _daily_ basis, I am the real oldest member of my family. I have to bring them together. I am the one who, for two years in a row, has brought Mr. Davenport and Adam down for dinner. I am the one who, for two years in a row, has consoled Chase when he gets too close to breaking. I am the only one, so I knew it was coming all day long.

"Hey, Chase," I call out as I walk in the lab. Chase is seated at the cyberdesk, every textbook he owns spread out around him. He doesn't answer me, his hazel eyes locked on the book in front of him. I sit across from him and reach out to tousle his brown hair, smiling when he ducks away. "I'm talking to you. How was your day?"

Chase shrugs one shoulder. Which translates into _I feel like crying._

"Today's just like any other day," I lie. It doesn't work. His hand, whiter than usual, clenches into a fist.

"No, it's not. Today is different. Two years ago today…"

"She disappeared," I finish when he trails off. My heart stutters at the words. I wish they weren't so easy to say. "I know. But that was _two years_ ago."

"So I can't be upset my sister is missing?" Chase's usually happy voice turns hard, with an edge I wouldn't be able to identify two years ago. Now I know he's about to cry. Is it evil that I don't feel that urge?

"Of course you can," I say immediately. I lean across the cyberdesk and close his book. He looks up at me with those big, hazel eyes, and the question is there. _Where is she?_ And the tears, the pain, the sadness, _confusion…_ he's only a kid. He may be the smartest person on the planet. He may be the Team Leader, he may be mature for his age, he may be a million impressive things… but he's still a kid, and this is one problem he can't solve. He needs me. I don't feel it that often anymore, but I do now. "But it doesn't end your life."

"Nothing's ended. Just studying," Chase argues.

"You didn't go to school today," I accuse. I'm the only one of my siblings to have gone to school, not including Leo. Even I can't be strong all day long. School is my escape these days. "Did you even leave the lab?"

His silence is answer enough. I sigh, pulling back from him. I look around at my home, which seems empty. Leo is at the movies with Janelle, and the rest of my family is dispersed throughout the house. It feels wrong that, to me, this is the worst part of losing a sister. It _is_ wrong. Everything is wrong about this situation. Why is it so hard for me to feel bad about this? Something _has_ to be wrong with me.

"You know…I think Leo got that new Zombie Slayer or something game," I say in a brighter tone. "Want to go play?"

"Zombie _Destroyers_ V," Chase says heavily, looking back at his book. "And I'm good."

"Come on. How long can it take the smartest man on earth to do his homework?" I complain. I think I see the ghost of a smile on his face, but it's gone before I can be sure. He doesn't reply, so I give up-for now. Just when I sit back with my tablet, ready to watch stupid reality TV, the mission alarm goes off.

"Guys," Mr. Davenport says emotionlessly two minutes later when he walks into the lab. Adam follows silently behind him. "Urgent mission alarm."

"We noticed," I say sarcastically as he starts typing away on his computer. His eyes widen at what he sees on the screen.

"What is it?" Chase asks, going to stand behind him.

"Something's gone wrong in my warehouse," Mr. Davenport says finally, clicking buttons frantically. I remember a conversation not so long ago, one that seems a lifetime ago. A happy lifetime.

'_Mr. Davenport, I cannot stand them anymore. Can they please go live in your warehouse?'_

'_Bree, the warehouse is where I keep my explosive chemicals.'_

"Don't say it…"

"The one with the explosive chemicals," Mr. Davenport continues. "The security cameras aren't up, something's wrong…I think the nuclear reactor is destabilizing."

"Why put a nuclear reactor in a warehouse with _explosive chemicals?_" I hiss. Mr. Davenport sighs, like it's obvious.

"I was transporting it to Facility X," he explains slowly. "If you don't stop it, the resulting chaos would-"

"Something would explode and take out half the planet, right?" I interrupt. "Don't worry, we got this. Let's go!" My excitement is mostly forced as I tug Adam and Chase to our capsules to get changed into mission suits. I am glad to see that familiar gleam in Chase's eyes as he focuses on the mission. This will distract him from the pain for tonight, at least.

"I'm sending the coordinates to Chase now. This is urgent, guys. Take the helicopter, and some com. sets," Mr. Davenport orders as we step out of the capsules. I take the offered communication device and hook it to my ear. The boys follow me out of the lab and to Mr. Davenport's helicopter, which has an autopilot that Chase easily programs. We sit back to wait the ten minute flight.

"Guess what Owen sketched me today?" I say to interrupt an awkward silence. Adam and Chase groan at the same time, which makes me smile. This is a little shred of normal that I desperately want.

"_Bree, focus on the mission!"_ Mr. Davenport screeches in my ear. I wince, tempted to take out my earpiece and chuck it out into the darkening sky. I lean back, faking a pout, and watch my brothers closely. They don't move a muscle the whole flight… like robots.

The helicopter lands twenty feet from the warehouse, where a loud alarm is blaring and red lights are flashing obnoxiously. Chase leads the way to the source of noise and light agonizingly slow, stopping at the solid metal door. Which has a huge hole melted in the middle. Chase looks through the still smoking metal before dashing inside.

The warehouse is huge and the walls are covered with racks filled with large glowing green containers. Chase starts to walk straight to the nuclear reactor, but someone is already there. They turn around and everyone in the room gasps at once. Illuminated by the angry red light is a face I haven't seen in two years. I still remember her last words.

'_I hate you, Bree! I hope I never see you again!'_

"Dana?"

* * *

**Thanks for reading. Review and tell me what you think, and I'll try uploading some more chapters. Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2: Going Home

Dana

* * *

Previously:

_I still remember her last words._

'I hate you, Bree! I hope I never see you again!'

_"Dana?"_

* * *

I can't believe it is happening. I turned around, expecting more securities guards, and I see the family I lost two years ago. They have all grown, changed, matured. But the eyes are the same. Adam, Bree, and Chase. My heart fills with joy, and the longing to run over and hug them all. The longing to go home and forget everything that's happened. Too bad I can never do that.

Instead, I turn back to the nuclear reactor and say, "I thought you said they wouldn't be here."

"_That was a guess that I may have exaggerated to a certainty,"_ Douglas says in my ear. I touch the com. set, ready to rip it out and crush it under my boot. But he still has the power. So instead I start pacing to work off my urge to throttle him. _"It doesn't matter. Defeat them and get back to work."_

"Dana-"

"_What?!"_ I screech to Douglas, ignoring Bree. "I'm not going to _fight _them. You can't really think I'd do that."

"_You'll do what I tell you to, or I push the Button."_

"Dana-"

"Give me a minute, Bree!" I shout at her. Truth is, I don't want to talk to her. I'm embarrassed and guilty, because the last time I saw her I said the biggest lie of my life just to inflict pain on her. Who knew the day I said 'I hope I never see you again' would be the day I got kidnapped? And if all had gone as planned tonight, I never would have seen her again. I just want to tell her. I want to let her know I didn't mean it, and I'm sorry. But not right now.

"Do it," I say boldly to Douglas, walking away from the people who were once my family. "I'm not fighting them. You can't make me."

"_Can't I?"_ Douglas challenges, and my heart skips a beat. I want to say, _'You wouldn't',_ only I know he would. I know he's a liar. I know our deal means nothing, and my hand brushes my neck where the chip is, just under my skin. He can take away _me_ with just a push of a button. He can make me what I fear most. He can end me.

"Dana, is it you?" Bree asks in a hard voice. I look over my shoulder at her, willing her to just _shut up._ But I see her face, and my throat closes up as I remember exactly two years ago. Her eyes were kinder, her face more narrow and childlike. And the words I said to her.

'_I hate you Bree! I hope I never see you again!'_

"_Don't just stand there."_

"I'm not doing it," I reiterate. The pain hits without warning, and I drop to my knees. Every muscle contracts in fiery pain, tightens until my body is screaming for mercy. I can't move, can't breathe. I can't even scream. After what must be decades, it stops. I take deep breaths and rub my knees. I know he'll do it again, though.

"Dana?" I hear someone step forward and I throw up a heat shield.

"Stay away!" I order, because I can't handle this. The pain is bad enough, but then to look weak in front of my family after two years? I can't handle that.

"_Get out of there, the mission is compromised."_

I eagerly jump to my feet, fearing the punishment that awaits me in Hell. I turn to look back at my family, who have stepped back from my heat shield. The burning temperature is at a degree only I can handle. They look at me with confusion and shock and they _look so different._ They aren't my family. I've been gone too long for that. I don't even know who they are now. Just reminders of a life I could have had.

"You should get started on that reactor before it's too late," I say, because I'm certain that's why they're here. I run away, out the hole I melted in the wall and into the chilling air. Now is the time. Now I have to initiate my plan, because no time would be better. I can't spend another day with Douglas. I can't keep doing this, being his weapon. I'd rather be dead.

"_Report to base immediately."_

"Right. Except…" I trail off.

"_Except?"_

"Adam, Bree and Chase are back there. They don't know about you and me yet," I point out. "And I know how much you want them."

"_You want to be a spy," _Douglas realizes. I've been setting this up for months. Have him send me back home on a 'mission'. The perfect escape. He's letting me go. _"That's not a bad idea. You're becoming more like me every day. Ready for the new mission?"_

"Yes," I say immediately, resisting the urge to gag. I don't really hear his instructions. _I get to go home. I'm going home._ I've waited two years for this. I've waited to years to crush that earpiece under my shoe and I've waited two years to go home. I'm done waiting.

And then someone spins me around, and I'm staring deep into hazel eyes. Hazel eyes that match mine perfectly.

"Chase," I choke out. There's no guilt with his face. Just a burning love, and I forget about everything wrong. I forget about Douglas, I forget about the Triton app, about me being horrible, about it all. I wrap my arms around my baby brother and squeeze him as hard as I can, because I finally _can._ I have waited to do this for so long.

"Dana," he whispers into my hair, hugging me back. I remember when I we were four, and I convinced him there were monsters in his capsule. I remember when we were ten and I managed to get a book for him, one about computer programming he'd never read before. I remember our first day of school, when I was the only one to hold him as the bell murdered his ears. I remember him, and I love him.

"What are you doing here?" Bree asks from behind Chase, and I give him one more squeeze before turning out of the hug, keeping my arm around his waist. Guilt stabs my in the heart when I look at her brown eyes.

'_I hope I never see you again!'_

"I want to go home," I say softly. Bree stares at me, but not in a good way. Like she knows something's wrong with me.

'_I hope I never see you again!'_

I look at Adam, taking in his staggering height slowly. He has grown so much since I last saw him, though the vacant look in his eyes are the same. Then his eyes focus on me, and I wince at what he says.

"Where have you been?"

"Hell," I mutter without thinking. Then I smile and pretend he couldn't hear what I said. "Um… don't exactly know. Everywhere, I guess. That doesn't matter right now. I need to see Mr. Davenport."

"_CHASE!" _Mr. Davenport shouts from Chase's earpiece so loud I can hear. Chase winces. _"What is going on?"_

"Everything's fine, Mr. Davenport," Chase says. He squeezes my shoulder gently. "We're coming back now. And we have a surprise when we get there."

And it doesn't matter what can go wrong, or what Douglas could do. _I'm going_ _home._

**Thanks for reading. I know it's not much for such a long wait, but I'm working on writing ahead a bit and it took forever to get this to come out right. Eventually I had to settle for this, so review and tell me what you think.**


End file.
